unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Class
As of the "Super-Large Update" (9/3/2015), a fourth class advancement was added to the existing classes. These classes provide an extended array of new skills to use to enhance your gameplay. Advanced classes require a total of four requirements to be fulfilled in order to unlock the new class. *Mastering your Main Class's growth ring. *Mastering 2 specific skill circles from two Sub-Classes. *Achieving Rank 48 in the Story Quests. *: Finish the 2nd to last stage of Rigiida stage 6 in order to achieve Rank 48. *Finishing the "Advanced Class" Subquest to receive an item to unlock your new class. As of Maintenance on 7/28/16 there are new "Advanced Classes" to unlock The Advanced Classes now have a second growth ring and new abilities as of this update. The new abilities can be unlocked by: * Mastering your Advanced Class's first growth ring * Mastering the 2 required Sub-Classes (3rd growth ring) * Achieving Rank 60 in the Story Quests. Advanced Classes ' ' Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Paladin growth ring. * Master the Hunter growth ring. * Master the Priest growth ring. * Use " Armlet of Protection" Conditions to Acquire: * Master the General growth ring. * Master the Dragoon growth ring. * Master the High Sorcerer growth ring. * Use " Royal Protector Medal" (?) Conditions to Acquire: * (?) * (?) * (?) ' ' Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Dragoon growth ring. * Master the Knight growth ring. * Master the Priest growth ring. * Use " Armlet of Courage" Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Archdragoon growth ring. * Master the Ranger growth ring. * Master the High Sorcerer growth ring. * Use " Executioner Medal" Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Executioner growth ring. * "Val Dragoon Brooch" x1 held * "Lancer's Conviction" x30 held ' ' Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Ranger growth ring. * Master the High Lancer growth ring. * Master the Sorcerer growth ring. * Use " Armlet of Unity" Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Marksman growth ring. * Master the Paladin growth ring. * Master the Bishop growth ring. * Use " Sniper Medal" (?) Conditions to Acquire: * (?) * (?) * (?) ' ' Conditions to Acquire: * Master the High Sorcerer growth ring. * Master the Knight growth ring. * Master the High Lancer growth. * Use " Armlet of Origin" Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Wizard growth ring. * Master the Ranger growth ring. * Master the Bishop growth ring. * Use " Arcana Lord Medal" Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Arcana Lord growth ring. * "Zodiac Brooch" x1 held * "Mage's Conviction" x30 held ' ' Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Bishop growth ring. * Master the Hunter growth ring. * Master the Sorcerer growth ring. * Use " Armlet of Miracle" Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Oracle growth ring. * Master the Paladin growth ring. * Master the Dragoon growth ring. * Use " Cardinal Medal" Archcardinal Conditions to Acquire: * Master the Cardinal growth ring. * "Archcardinal Brooch" x1 held * "Cleric Conviction" x30 held Stat Differences Overall ATK Sword and Axe ATK Lance and Scythe ATK Bow and Gun ATK Staff ATK Book and Relic ATK Overall DEF Helm DEF Notes *Players cannot equip multiple skills from different 4th class skill trees. In addition, they cannot equip a 4th class skill when they are a different class. **''Example:'' If an Oracle switches to a General, all current Oracle skills will be automatically unequipped to accommodate for the new class. If a High Sorcerer attempts to equip an Oracle skill, the skill will not be placed in the slot. *5 Gems are awarded upon reaching the advanced class from Missions. You can do this five times by unlocking all the 4th class rings, resulting in a total of 25 gems. *Upon reaching their advanced class, players' class icon (under the Member tab) changes from three stars to a crown. *Upon reaching the 2nd advanced class growth ring, your single crown (from unlocking the Advanced Class) turns into 2 crowns touching side by side. *5 Gems are also awarded to unlocking the Advanced Classes's 2nd growth ring from Missions. You can do this 5 times for every class by unlocking the 2nd growth ring. You get 25 Gems total after unlocking all the Advanced Class's 2nd growth ring. Category:Classes